


It is Wrong

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: “It is wrong,” Landguard says, voice faint, husky. Icefall’s sobs pick up and his optics blink, off-on. Off-on.“Icefall, Icefall,” Landguard urges, reaching for and taking both of his hands in his own. “Please, no... if you go you’ll take me with you. I won’t let you gutter.”“I don’t— can’t—”“I’m not ready,” Landguard tells him, moving in front of him and looking up into his optics. “There... there’s more to it than this. More in this life.”
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709





	It is Wrong

Icefall huddles behind the chunk of rubble, concentrating very hard on making sure his lights don’t fail. Landguard stands over him, barrier generator on his back humming softly. A squadron of jets scream by overhead and Landguard presses closer to Icefall, their plating nearly touching.

“Hold... hold...” a voice echoes in Landguard’s comm. “Ambush nearly in position.”

Icefall whines softly and Landguard pulses reassurance to him.

“And... break!”

Landguard puts his hand on Icefall’s back and the projection fails. Icefall slumps down and props himself up against the rubble, holding his helm tightly. Peeking out, Landguard takes a peek at the Decepticon front, originally stalking Icefall’s fake projection now being overrun by the Autobot army.

Grabbing a cube of high-grade from his subspace, Landguard opens it and holds it out to Icefall.

:Here. Eat:

Icefall peeks up at him and shakes his helm weakly.

:Yes: Landguard insists, crouching down in front of him and helping to lift the cube to Icefall’s intake. :You’ll feel better after:

:No: Icefall whimpers and Landguard grunts softly as a stray shot rebounds off the barrier.

:Yes: Landguard insists, pulling the cube back to take a drink himself before he puts his arm around Icefall’s shoulders and presses closer.

:Guard, no: Icefall whimpers, weakly pushing on his arm. :Stop, stop it!:

Landguard pauses and pulls the cube back, then sets it aside.

:My light... what’s wrong?:

Turning his optics up to the sky, Icefall shudders and grabs onto Landguard’s arm, not pushing away now but pulling it close.

:This is wrong: he chokes out, looking up and searching Landguard’s optics frantically. :Can’t you feel it? This is wrong:

His knees wobble and he sinks against the rubble, sliding down awkwardly to sit on the ground. Landguard follows him down, still holding onto him. Icefall is weeping now, scrubbing at his face with his hands and rubbing in the dust and grit on his hands.

“It’s wro-ng!” he wails, shoulders shaking as his ventilations stutter under the sudden load placed on them. “Doing this to ourselves! C-an’t you feel it?”

Landguard sits next to him, hand hovering over Icefall’s breast. How can he comfort this? In the bond, he can feel the fluttering of Icefall’s spark, spinning too hard, too fast.

It is wrong.

Landguard places his hand on Icefall’s chest. Under his palm, he can feel his spark beating erratically, ricocheting around inside his crystal chamber. Connected to this physical distress, his violights flash erratically and Icefall’s chest starts to heave.

“It is wrong,” Landguard says, voice faint, husky. Icefall’s sobs pick up and his optics blink, off-on. Off-on.

“Icefall, Icefall,” Landguard urges, reaching for and taking both of his hands in his own. “Please, no... if you go you’ll take me with you. I won’t let you gutter.”

“I don’t— can’t—”

“I’m not ready,” Landguard tells him, moving in front of him and looking up into his optics. “There... there’s more to it than this. More in this life.”

Icefall squeezes Landguard’s hands briefly, and he whimpers softly. :I don’t want to feel like this: he whispers. :Ever again:

:We’ll fix it together: Landguard says, squeezing his hands back. :I promise. Never again like this. Never again:

:Together:

:Together:

:Show me: Icefall whispers, and Landguard pulls him in. Under the thunder of the battle raging overhead, they merge.


End file.
